Discussing Nicknames
by Dramione Forever
Summary: ONESHOT Hermione and her boyfriend discuss Nicknames. Read and Review Please. Dramione Forever


**DISCUSSING NICKNAMES**

**DISCLAIMER I DO OWN THE HP CHARACTERS THEY BELONG**

**TO JK ROWLING.**

Hermione walked down the corridor looking both ways and then opened the door and slipped into the room and was immediately grabbed from behind, she was about to scream when the person who had grabbed her whispered in her ear "Mione its me" she immediately relaxed and was released from the person's grasp. She turned and walked and saw a boy standing there and she walked up to him and hit up in the arm "Jerk" she said "What" he replied "I'll give you what" she said but the boy jumped out of her reach before she could raise her arm to hit him again. He stuck out his tongue and ran away from her.

She laughed and ran after him "your for it now" she said he laughed, she pulled out her wand and sent a levitating spell at a cushion and then flicked her wand and sent the cushion straight at him, he jumped out of the way and laughed "missed me" he said but he did not notice the second cushion that came flying at him in the other direction and hit him square in the chest "Ha got you" she said and started to dance around the room but he was up fully recovered and had started to walk in her direction, she ran in the other direction and he ran after her immediately and caught him with her and grabbed her "got you" he said tightening his grasp she tried to free herself but to no avail, he had her in too tight a grip. He let her go for a minute, letting her turn and then he grabbed her again almost immediately pulling her against his chest and into a passionate kiss.

A few minutes later they broke the kiss and stared at each other looking deeply into each other's eyes. He broke eye contact, grabbed her hand and led her to the red couch in the middle of the room and sat down gently pulling her down with him still holding her hand, he turned to her and smiled "so how was your day" he asked her, she looked back at him "Fine but better now" she said smiling as she leaned against him and gave him a slow passionate kiss and then she broke the kiss, smiled at him and leaned back so she asked "How was your day" he shrugged "Fine" he said then he turned and smiled at her "I Love you Mione" he said and then he kissed her and then she broke the kiss and against him and lay beside him on the couch.

They sat like that for a hour in silence just enjoying each others company when Hermione spoke again " I hate my nickname", he sat up "why" he asked her "because everyone calls me that Harry, Ron everyone", he looked at her before speaking " I like it, even if everybody does use it", she sighed "ok" she replied and leaned back against him once more. She sat thinking for a few minutes when he kissed the top of her head and then he began to kiss her neck "you know you should have a nickname too" he stopped kissing her neck, sat up and froze "what" he said not sure that he had heard right, she looked at him I said "I think you should have a nickname too" he stared at her for a few minutes " you cannot not be serious" he said still looking at her, she nodded.

They sat like that for a few minutes both lost in thought when suddenly Hermione looked at him "what about Dray or Drake" she asked him, he thought over the names for a minute and then he shook his head. She paused for a minute thinking hard and then her face broke into a smile "What about Drakie Poo" she asked him , he shuddered "Anything but that" he said, she laughed at him "I was only kidding" she said between laughs, he looked at her sceptically not entirely sure and then laughed.

She smiled and him and he smiled back at her and then she was lost in thought again each time a name popped into her head she shook it away as they did not entirely sound right, then a name popped in her head and she smiled this time the smile reached her eyes "I have got the perfect nickname for you" she said and then she paused for a few minutes for dramatic effect, he was starting to get nervous and then she spoke "what about Drew" she asked "Drew" he replied testing the name out, she waited patiently for his answer he nodded "yeah Drew sounds good" he said as he grabbed her around the waist "but on one condition" he said , she looked at him puzzled "only if you and you alone use it" he said , her face broke into a smile and she nodded.

He pulled her into another passionate kiss and they sat on the couch for another half an hour, Hermione was starting to fall asleep on his shoulder, he looked down at her and smiled brushing a loose strand of hair off her face. He turned slowly to look at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was only five minutes to go before curfew, he sighed he wished that they could stay like this for longer. He looked down at her and then shook her "Mione" he said, her eyes opened and she started to get up "what" she said Five minutes to go before curfew" he replied pointing at the clock, she glanced at the clock "really" she said shocked "we have to go" she said jumping up "what if we get caught" she said, he laughed she snuck out of the Gryffindor Common Room and was in the room of requirement with her worst enemy and she was more worried about getting caught after curfew.

He shook his head and got up from the couch "we better go" he said and they started to walk across the room, they reached the door and looked at each other they knew the drill by now, the minute they were out this door they were back to being worst enemies on the surface anyway. He stepped towards her closing the gap between them in a minute, she forgot he was so fast, quidditch was really paying off. He looked at her and brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear "Night Mione" he said softly "Night Drew" she replied he smiled at her, he loved the way the name sounded when she said it.

He grabbed a hold of waist and pulled her against him, he then leaned down towards her capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss and they stood like that for a few minutes enjoying the kiss, they then broke apart and smiled at each other. He then walked to the door turned the doorknob and gestured to her to go first, she smiled at him as she walked out the door and headed down the corridor heading quickly in the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room. He waited a few minutes and then went out of the room, shut the door and followed her down the corridor and then he turned and took the corridor that lead to the Dungeons. They both walked down the corridor with a secret smile on their faces both truly happy.

**Author Note Well I hope you liked it. Let me Know What You Think. Read and Review Please Dramione Forever.**


End file.
